A liquid crystal panel that is a main component of a known liquid crystal display device has the following configuration. The liquid crystal panel includes a pair of glass substrates and liquid crystals that are sandwiched between the glass substrates and sealed with a sealing member provided around the liquid crystals. The substrates are an array substrate and a CF substrate. TFTs that are switching components, pixel electrodes, and traces are formed on the array substrate. Color filters are formed on the CF substrate. A liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as an example of such a liquid crystal panel.
In the liquid crystal panel disclosed in Patent Document 1, holes are formed in an inorganic insulating film and an organic insulating film formed in layers in an area of the array substrate in which the sealing member is provided. The holes have a depth such that they run through the inorganic film but not the organic film. With the holes, attachment of the sealing member to the array substrate improves.